Dog Tired
by nerdiii14
Summary: Soda's late coming home from work and the gang is worried. What will happen? Johnny and Dally are alive.
1. Killing Me Softly, well not really

Soda was tired. Dog tired. He had been working for 12 hours straight without any breaks. Though he was tired he still worked with a smile on his face. His face said happy but inside he was screaming. He just wished that Steve was with him and not off with his cousin for the day. Well, not the whole day was bad. A few girls had stopped by and walked around the store, refusing to buy or do anything for 30 minutes before Soda got uncomfortable and left. It was nine o'clock and he was just ready to go home. He could already smell Darry's pot roast and Pony's mashed potatoes. With haste, he locked up the shop and started his walk home.

Soda's POV

Man, I didn't know if my legs could take me any further. I was just so beat. I started kicking a rock to pass the time and as soon as I was about to kick the rock for the seventy billionth time, a blue mustang started trailing me. My heart started pounding faster and faster but I still had to keep a nonchalant look on my face in order to look tuff. A Soc with a yellow plaid shirt started shouting at me.

"Hey Grease! Whatcha doin walking all by your lonesome?"

I refused to give him the satisfaction of looking at him so I sped up. I didn't start running until I noticed that the mustang that before was 40 feet away was now 20. I made a sharp left turn hoping that the Socs would get frustrated and leave me alone. The sound of their engine and my heavy breathing were the only audible sounds in the quiet night. I kept running faster and faster but their car was gaining on me. Then the yellow shirted Soc jumped out the car and tackled me. I slugged him in the mouth, making him curse loudly, and tried to get away. I was starting to get the better hand of the fight until his buddies came and pinned me to the ground. One of them sent a hard kick to my jaw. It hurt like crazy and I tasted a lot of blood. I received many more slugs to my ribs and my chest and a sharp pain in my side before I started to lose consciousness. Then I heard one of them shout.

"Oh man! Dude, what did you do? We got to get out of here."

Then I heard a car screech and drive away then nothing.

Darry's POV

Soda was supposed to be home an hour ago. Everyone was here and sitting around the dinner table playing poker. Everyone was silent with worry.

"Calm down Superman. I'm sure Soda's fine," Two-Bit said trying to lighten the mood but his eyes said otherwise.

"I can't Two-Bit. Soda would not have missed Steve's homecoming party and pot roast."

There were no sounds in the room except for Pony's heavy breathing while asleep on the couch. He's had a rough day. He had to work today and hasn't slept well in days. I told him that he should not get a job but he defied me and got one anyway. Even though his money does help with bills he still should not have to work.

Okay, it was 11:00 and Soda was supposed to be home at 9:00.

"Guys come on were going to look for him."


	2. Time after Time

Soda's POV

Man this hurts. I looked around and saw that I was laying in a puddle of blood. My blood. Crap was all I could think. I thought about my life, my friends, Ponyboy, Darry, Mom, Dad, and Sandy.

Oh Sandy. I still loved her so much. I felt a tear escape my eye lids and another and another. I just let them fall. There's no point in trying to look tuff here. I could still see her beautiful smile and bright eyes that made me swoon every time I looked at her. Her wonderful laugh that I could listen to forever. Every time I tried to forget her and move on, I remember all of the good times we had and my heart would break again. Well, whatever was left of it. She already took it with when she left.

I started to wonder if the gang was looking for me.

Would I still be here when they found me? Would I get a chance to see them again? I could already feel my world fading and the blood puddle was getting bigger. Panic was starting to set in but with a slight aura of peacefulness.

I prayed that the gang would find me in time.

Ponyboy's POV

I was woken up by Two-Bit jumping on me and telling me that we were going to look for Soda. I didn't even know that Soda was missing. I just hoped he was alright.

We all ran full speed out of the house. Darry and I took the first few blocks, Steve the next, Two-bit the next, and Dally and Johnny the next few. We also went to check the DX.

We were frantically running up and down the street, shouting Soda's name. It had been about 20 minutes since we left the house and I was about to go into a full blown panic attack until I heard someone shout.

Johnny's POV

Dally and I were racing up and down the blocks like a bull was chasing us or something.

"Johnny, go check the bushes or something."

"Ok Dal." 

I checked the bushes and no Soda. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw a lifeless heap laying on the corner.

"Soda!" I shouted into the soundless night.

We quickly ran up to him and the first thing I noticed was a giant puddle of blood surrounding him that made me stop in my tracks. I couldn't see happy-go-lucky Soda like that.

Dally ran ahead of me shouting Soda's name the whole time. With some mental coaxing I eventually got my legs to move. His handsome face was completely bruised up and there was blood covering his body.

Dally, usually calm and collected, took his hand and felt for a pulse.


	3. How to save a life

Dally's POV

I was scared. But of course I would never tell anyone. I mean, Soda's my buddy and he's always just so damn happy all the time. I must be getting soft. Dallas Winston does not get scared and he definitely does not get sappy about others.

Oh who am I kidding. Many people don't know this but I care about my friends. They're all I got and I guess Tim and that broad Silvia. I think. When I saw Soda lying there I raced up to him. The first thing I could think to do was to check for a pulse.

My hands were shaking. I hoped Johnny didn't notice. I put my hand on his neck. There was a pulse but it was very faint. Johnny was still screaming for Ponyboy when I saw Soda slightly open his eyes.

"Hey Soda. Hold on buddy. You need to stay awake for me ok?"

"Sandy," was all he said over an over again. I ignored that as long as he was still awake. I knew he loved that broad but I thought he was over it.

Soda's eyes were closing slowly when Ponyboy, Darry, and the rest of the gang arrived. Darry pushed me out of the way and shouted for Steve to call an ambulance.

Darry's POV

When we got to Soda he looked awful. I felt tears welling up in my eyes when I saw my handsome, happy brothers face all battered and bruised. I ran up to him and pushed Dally out of the way. I meant to apologize but Soda needed my attention. I shouted for Steve to call an ambulance and tried to keep Soda awake.

"Hey there Pepsi-Cola. I'm going to need you to stay awake for me. Soda." I said. No response. "Soda!" I said a little louder. "Soda!" I shouted. Finally, I got a response. His pulse was very slow.

Where was the ambulance? It had been 15 minutes already. Suddenly Soda started calling my name.

"Dar, Dar, Darry?"

"Yeah Pepsi I'm here."

"What's happening Dar?"

"You're hurt Soda."

"Oh. My side hurts Dar."

Crap. I hadn't noticed that. I lifted up his shirt and he winced. On his side was a stab wound. It looked pretty deep and was steadily bleeding. I took off my shirt and applied pressure to the wound. He'd lost so much blood already. His skin was so white. The only colors on his face were the bruises that were already starting to turn purple. I looked over at Ponyboy and his head was down. I knew he was crying.

I was about to say something comforting to Pony but Soda beat me to it.

"Hey Pone don't cry. I'm going to be ok. I promise. I never go back on a promise right Pone?

"Right." sniffle "Soda."

"Ok so stop crying and let's just..." Then he passed out.

"Soda!" I shouted. "Soda!" No response.

The ambulance arrived and took him away on a stretcher.


End file.
